Nefasto Defecto
by NocturnaIV
Summary: Unas semanas atrás unos bandidos espaciales la habían secuestrado. Ahora Cindy tenía un plan, una aventura y los ojos de cientos de civilizaciones galácticas encima. Jimmy podía ponerse todo lo territorial que quisiera con ella pero le dejaría en claro a ese genio que era el único que podía lidiar con ella. No eran héroes tradicionales pero se complementaban en lo peor y lo mejor.


**Nefasto Defecto**

Cindy debía ser de las pocas personas que podían tener un justificante de faltas escolares por problemas en el espacio. Claro, al igual que Jimmy, sus amigos y Libby. Hasta los profesores habían reprogramado los exámenes que su última aventura había arruinado. Después de tantos años en esas circunstancias, ni siquiera su madre podía hacer mucho. Claro, ella se perdía sus lecciones de la tarde pero de cierta forma era una libertad caer en el caos. El hecho que fuese talentosa en múltiples áreas artísticas no significaba que tuviese que estar constantemente entrenándolas como creía su madre y todos sus profesores particulares. Una aventura espacial sonaba como vacaciones paradisiacas de sus lecciones de violín y escritura creativa. Aunque, claro, le gustaba alardear alrededor de Jimmy de todo aquello que podía hacer mejor que él. Pero eso era una historia completamente diferente. En el fondo, seguía prefiriendo las aventuras por encima de las lecciones. No iba a decírselo al chico porque… bueno… Si alguien le inflaba más el ego Jimmy Neutron saldría volando.

Aunque la última aventura había sido… compleja. No todos los días era secuestrada por unos esclavistas espaciales y llevada a un planeta lejano que se dedicaba a vender seres alienígenas para diferentes trabajos. Al final todo había salido bien, pero sentía su orgullo herido, detestaba cuando sus enemigos la consideraban inferior solo por ser mujer. Por norma general prefería rescatarse a sí misma y usar a Neutron como chofer, ser ella quien venciera a sus captores y esperar a que el chico llegase para llevarla de vuelta a su hogar. Pero en esa ocasión había sido vencida y encarcelada. Y… tuvo que esperar pacientemente el rescate. No iba a admitirlo en voz alta, pero si no fuese por Jimmy, seguramente se hubiese vuelto la esposa de algún alienígena extraño. Absolutamente no eran los planes que hubiese querido para sus quince años. El genio había rastreado su señal, se había hecho pasar por un comprador reptiliano con el nombre de Jiisa y ambos habían huido sin ninguna consecuencia. Odiaba ser la damisela en apuros, pero debía admitir que el plan de Neutron había funcionado.

Después de su regreso decidió modificar ligeramente la historia de lo ocurrido. Obviamente confiaba en Libby pero era ligeramente vergonzosa la parte en que fue _comprada_ por el chico. Así que después de amenazar a Jimmy (y sorpresivamente él aceptara con bastante rapidez), ambos acordaron contar que ella se las había arreglado para escapar y Jimmy la había encontrado en las calles a tiempo para ir a su nave y regresar a la Tierra. En teoría debería estar satisfecha con esa resolución, pero acorde los días pasaban se comenzó a sentir incómoda. El recuerdo del suceso y los seres que había visto, algunos aceptando la esclavitud como lo mejor que podía ocurrirles y otros completamente asustados, la incomodaron. Por años, había visto todo lo que ocurría en el universo de forma lejana, algo casi caricaturesco y sin un verdadero impacto en ella. Y si es que lo había, Jimmy, sus amigos y ella cambiarían las cosas. El universo seguiría girando y actuarían como si nada malo hubiese pasado. Por lo menos eso había creído que pasaría siempre.

Cindy era la primera en admitir que no era una heroína, ni siquiera sabía si era una buena persona. Le costaba imaginarse como alguien altruista cuando constantemente su egocentrismo o sus deseos personales parecían atentar con arruinar armonía o el orden general de lo que la rodeaba. Pero ella sabía algo: No era una mala persona. Y necesitaba hacer algo... No, _necesitaban_ hacer algo con ese planeta lleno de esclavos.

Cuando se lo explicó a Jimmy, su único medio de transporte espacial y, bueno, el genio que podía ayudarla a consolidar su plan (Aunque no iba a admitirlo en voz alta), se sorprendió que el chico lució entre sorprendido y complacido. Al parecer él también había concluido exactamente lo mismo. Lo cual era interesante, porque si bien ella tenía una moral flexible, el genio impartía su juicio a través de la razón y no alrededor de las normas sociales. A veces eso implicaba constantes problemas porque podía perderlo a partir de " _El fin justifica los medios"_. Aunque Cindy sabía exactamente que así era Jimmy Neutron y eso era lo que implicaba convivir con él, había que aceptar las consecuencias, después de todo ¿Qué tipo de persona usaba a sus amigos como sujetos de prueba en sus experimentos? Por supuesto, Jimmy creía tener todo en control, según él los cálculos siempre estaban en orden y las probabilidades estaban a su favor, pero una persona de noble corazón, el tipo de héroe en las historias que leía, nunca consideraría hacer algo así a sus seres cercanos. Jamás.

Pero no había nobleza en la decisión de Jimmy, iba a ayudarla porque veía ese planeta de tratantes de esclavos como una ofensa personal, _ellos_ se habían metido con Cindy, bajo su supuesta vigilancia y por eso necesitaba darles una lección. No, no solo eso, el genio creía necesario hacer de esa lección una declaración universal para cualquiera que pensara meterse con Cindy, con él o sus amigos.

Claro, el genio no lo había puesto de esa manera, no le había dicho que estaba enojado porque pudieron hacerle daño a ella, porque significaría hablar de _sentimientos._ Y que Einstein lo librase de tocar un tema carente de fórmulas exactas o resultados concluyentes ¿No? Pero ella lo conocía, era orgulloso, aprendía de sus errores previos, se creía por encima del resto, tanto en la Tierra como en cualquier otra civilización. Un ególatra y prepotente, con causa o no. Un presuntuoso. El tipo de persona que no perdonaba que alguien tocara lo que creía que era suyo. Y a Cindy le divertía que el chico pensara que ella era de su propiedad de alguna manera. No eran novios, con suerte y eran amigos pero ¿La cara que Jimmy ponía al pensar que cualquier otro pudo _comprarla_ entre las categorías de esposa, concubina u odalisca? Oh, eso era oro puro. Él no era una buena persona y francamente eso le gustaba del chico.

Jimmy Neutron podía ser un milagro y una maldición para la Tierra, pero era su aliado. Alguien como él en el lado equivocado sería un problema. No, sería una amenaza. Por fortuna estaba del lado correcto (el suyo, obviamente) y él quería apoyarla con su plan. Lamentablemente el conocimiento que tenían de las civilizaciones lejos de la Tierra no era exactamente bueno, los datos que tenían se debía a experiencias personales o a investigación tecnológica. Así que ahí fue cuando entró April al plan. La gorlock había escalado jerárquicamente dentro de los legionarios de su propia gente y tenía una alta influencia entre múltiples representantes en la Confederación Espacial dado que era productora de varios programas de entretenimiento en la galaxia. La Confederación Espacial jugaba como una enorme alianza de diferentes especies que habían conquistado el viaje espacial a la perfección. Ellos se encargaban de hacer cumplir las leyes y evitar guerras, solucionar controversias entre los diferentes miembros que la conformaran, mantenían el orden público y hasta tenían su propio servicio militar y de inteligencia. La Confederación Espacial estaba precedida por un Consejo, formado por tres miembros que tomaban la última decisión cuando se requería la intervención de la Confederación Espacial en problemas planetarios o naciones galácticas.

Esta información sirvió para comprender que no podían simplemente moverse por su cuenta, en especial porque la Confederación Espacial tenía puesto el ojo sobre la Tierra por sus constantes problemas y batallas que habían experimentado en contra de múltiples razas espaciales, saliendo sorpresivamente victoriosos pero al mismo tiempo sin mostraban avances verdaderos respecto a conquistar el viaje espacial. Así que la Tierra se encontraba en un limbo no computable y paradójico. Para ser específicos, después de la participación que tuvieron en el Torneo Intergaláctico de Meldar, la Confederación Espacial no se había fijado en la Tierra, sino en Jimmy y sus amigos. Ellos estaban simplemente esperando, dado que no podían influenciar en los avances de una civilización, pero podían detectar que estos jóvenes serían unos potenciales aliados o unos peligrosos enemigos.

Así que April les ofreció una solución político-militar. Taurin-10AL-D3, el planeta donde Cindy había terminado, al igual que el resto de planetas del Sistema Taurin, no contaba con un gobierno y era más bien un lugar comercial. Teóricamente no respondía a la Confederación Espacial pero aun así debía seguir las leyes. Si bien el esclavismo no era penado por la ley (dado que algunos gobiernos funcionaban de esa manera), si era una terrible infracción el intervenir con una raza que estuviese retrasada o en proceso de evolución. Así que secuestrar a una humana estaba prohibido. Además, el celular que había encontrado Cindy durante su cautiverio comprobaba que no había sido la primera persona que habían secuestrado y llevado a ese planeta. Más aun, el hecho de que Cindy tuviese un adaptador neuronal con la función para comprender idiomas intergalácticos pero además con múltiples idiomas de la Tierra confirmaba que Taurin-10AL-D3 llevaba bastante tiempo infringiendo las leyes y tomando humanos como esclavos.

En resumen… _estaban en problemas_. Y Cindy se alegraba de ello.

Los miembros de la Confederación Espacial debatieron qué hacer ante dicha infracción ¿Conquistar todo el Sistema Taurin? ¿O borrar el planeta era una mejor opción? ¿Instaurar un nuevo gobierno? ¿Poner un administrador a cargo? Cindy había sonreído mientras presenciaba los debates políticos. Si bien no podían asistir a la junta presencialmente, les habían dejado enlazarse desde su nave para testificar. La idea de que un enorme poder político había tenido sus ojos encima de ellos en sus aventuras espaciales le hizo ver lo pequeñas que habían sido sus aspiraciones infantiles ¿En serio había querido cosas tan simples para su futuro cuando había sido una niña? ¿Una serie de televisión? ¿Ser descubierta por un cazatalentos? ¿Fama y fortuna? El universo tenía sus guerras de poder, sus propios entretenimientos mientras la Tierra se encontraba aislada de todo eso.

Cindy sabía que ese era su momento. No solo su venganza por la humillación que había pasado, sino para resaltar frente a la Confederación Espacial. Tal vez Jimmy fuese un genio y tuviese excelentes planes bajo presión, pero a la hora de la estrategia y el liderazgo, ella se sentía mucho más segura. Así que tomó la palabra frente a la Confederación Espacial a pesar de ser una jugada arriesgada y propuso su plan.

Ellos aceptaron.

Le dieron los recursos y los suministros. Simplemente sería un ataque pequeño, sin pérdidas, un gran espectáculo televisado y una muestra del poderío de la Confederación Espacial. Todo lo que ellos querían, camuflando lo que Cindy realmente deseaba: Venganza.

Todo eso había ocurrido en el último mes, sus amigos y ella habían estado en el espacio todo ese tiempo. En realidad, apenas y habían dejado el Tesgor, la nueva nave espacial que Jimmy había construido para su viaje. No era una nave grande, pues priorizaba la velocidad, pero estaba equipada con todo lo necesario. Cindy se descubrió cómoda en su habitación, tal vez se debía a que eran vacaciones en la Tierra y su familia creía que estaba en un campamento como capitana y monitora de algún centro recreativo de verano para niños. Cada uno de sus amigos tenía una excusa y las coartadas perfectas. Mientras la Tierra se complicaba en su pequeña parcela de terreno, ella estaba jugando con la política y la guerra galáctica. Su habitación era un santuario, se sentía mucho más suyo que su dormitorio en la casa de sus padres. Todo lo que hacía en ese plan parecía ser el lugar al que realmente pertenecía.

Eso era increíble.

La nave solo tenía visitas esporádicas de April con alguna información demasiado confidencial como para entregarla por otro medio de comunicación. Y desde la anterior semana el mejor piloto de la Confederación Espacial se había instalado en Tesgor para entrenar con ella.

Y Jimmy estaba molesto, lo sabía.

Ni siquiera tenía que mirarlo a los ojos, todo su cuerpo parecía estar rodeado de un aura vengativa y enojada. Ella ladeó el rostro con una sonrisa divertida. Ambos estaban en la enfermería de la nave espacial, el genio estaba terminando de ajustarle unas botas de caída larga. Así que ella estaba sentada en la camilla, mientras el chico apoyaba su peso sobre una de sus rodillas. Por alguna razón, verlo así de fastidiado y en esa posición solo la hacía disfrutar más el sufrimiento del castaño.

\- ¿Te estás divirtiendo, Vortex?

\- ¿Yo? –impregnó su voz con total inocencia- Para nada, Neutron. Yo estoy portándome bien.

El chico levantó el rostro, tenía la mirada electrificada, como si la culpa de su fastidio fuese en gran medida de ella.

\- Por lo menos podrías quitar esa sonrisa.

\- No sé de qué estás hablando. –ladeó el rostro y su mirada se volvió más aguda- Yo pensé que te gustaba mi plan.

Él apretó las manos, parecía que llevaba su frustración realmente acumulada. Lo cual era ridículo, por supuesto, pero no se lo iba a decir. Tal vez fuese algo egoísta, cruel y hasta un poco sádico, pero le gustaba ese tipo de atención sobre su persona cuando se trataba de Jimmy. Además, ella no había provocado todo eso. Cindy era víctima de las circunstancias. Por lo menos llevaba dos o tres años sin ponerlo celoso a propósito ¡Había madurado! Ahora, que él estuviese iracundo no era su culpa.

Aunque era divertido que no lo admitiese en voz alta.

\- Tú debes estar encantada ¿No? –Jimmy terminó de revisar la bota que envolvía su pantorrilla y se enganchaba a su pie con una suspensión en forma de lengüeta curva- Con toda esa atención que recibes.

Bueno…

Un poco.

Pero solo un poco.

\- Lamento desinflar tu oscura burbuja, pero si no mal recuerdo, yo no soy la única estrella de esta misión. –ladeó el rostro- Por lo menos no de forma pública.

\- Lo cual me sorprende. –él la miró con seriedad- Tu nefasto defecto es tu necesidad de ser el centro de atención. Siempre la mejor, el talento reconocido, la que todos admiran. –no la estaba insultando, sonaba como si hablara de la bomba atómica, algo real, pero lamentable- Así inició nuestra rivalidad, yo robándote el centro de atención.

\- ¿Disculpa…?

Él levantó el dedo índice, pidiéndole tiempo.

\- Todos tenemos un nefasto defecto. Cada persona esta cruzada por este. Las buenas personas aprenden a volver un tabú personal este defecto en particular, luchan por no cruzarlo. –la midió, por un momento parecía estar observando a una adversaria- Tú y yo no. Lo que nos define _es_ nuestro nefasto defecto, lo que nos humaniza _es_ cómo luchamos por tenerlo bajo control.

Algo en su vientre se estremeció. No había esperado que le dijera eso de forma tan profunda y aterradora. Los ojos azules de Jimmy se veían fríos, calculadores. Pero luego sonrió, seguía midiéndola, esperando lo mejor de ella, que se pusiera a su altura, que lo superara.

\- ¿Cuál es el mío, Vortex? Tú mejor que nadie lo sabes.

¿El nefasto defecto que lo definía? Él no quería la atención, no siempre, si fuese así comercializaría sus inventos, buscaría ganar fama o fortuna, lucharía por vencer a otros, haciendo que los líderes de cada país rogase por tener su visto bueno. Pero él solo observaba, mejoraba, creaba, se retaba a sí mismo, a sus creaciones, le gustaba analizarlo todo, iba de aventura, rompía los paradigmas pero todo terminaba como una aventura entre amigos. Él sabía que era el mejor, que estaba por encima del resto…

\- Tu complejo de Dios. –ella sonrió- El Dios distante que mira al resto de los humanos, nosotros, simples mortales, sin hacer verdaderamente nada. Solo te diviertes, subes el nivel de dificultad, todo contra ti mismo. Lo creas todo para demostrar que eres mejor de lo que ya existe. La física, el espacio, la realidad, el tiempo, ellos son los únicos que pueden retarte.

\- No soy distante con todos. –Jimmy ni siquiera lo negó, sonreía complacido, bajando la mirada hacia su trabajo- Lamentablemente me importan demasiado algunas personas por sobre otras.

Ella sintió como tocaba su pierna con firmeza, sin herirla. El estremecimiento en su interior fue mayor. Jimmy estaba dándole una indirecta, de forma casual y desarmándola con todo eso. Pero no necesitaba mirarlo a los ojos para saber que volvían los oscuros pensamientos a la cabeza del genio.

\- Si, no eres la estrella principal de esta misión. Pero si para algunas personas. –el chico casi masticó las palabras, centrándose en la otra bota, ajustándola bien a pesar de su enojo.

\- Oh, Nerdtron… -Cindy se inclinó hacia adelante, con una sonrisa ladeada- ¿En serio? ¿Estás celoso?

Claro que lo estaba.

Pero fastidiarlo era divertido.

Él se apartó ligeramente para crear distancia, su mandíbula estaba tensa y lucía a punto de explotar.

\- Por supuesto que no. –Jimmy apartó la mirada- ¿Por qué lo estaría? Pero tal vez deberías hacer un esfuerzo para no distraer a los otros. Esto no es un juego, si algo sale mal porque algún idiota intenta lucirse contigo, vamos a pagar todos.

\- No te preocupes. –miró las botas- La Confederación Espacial nos ha dado buenos recursos. Además –se mordió el labio inferior- ¿Yo? ¿Distraer a otros?

Bien…

Solo para ser claros, ella no había hecho nada para atraer la atención. No de _esa_ manera. El hecho de que estuviese disfrutándolo era un tipo de venganza acumulada. Porque años atrás Jimmy la había hecho romper sus barreras emocionales cuando él había caído bajo la poción de amor. Bien, no había sido apropósito, pero mientras él había tenido una excusa para su comportamiento, ella si había sido sincera. Y después de eso todo había sido cuesta abajo. Así que verlo de esa manera era su forma de vengarse, por los celos que sufrió contra Betty Quinlan y April. Porque él había _sabido_ de sus sentimientos y aun así estuvo haciendo el tonto. Y no estaba exagerando, las veces que ella había intentado hablarle sobre sus sentimientos y algo la interrumpía, él actuaba como si supiera qué iba a decir. Como con La Liga de Villanos, Cindy había querido confesar sus sentimientos y antes de hablar, él había mencionado la posición de amor. Él había _sabido_ que iba a hablar de amor. Y aun así la puso celosa en varias ocasiones.

Bueno, era una lección para Jimmy. Como ya había señalado, ella no era ninguna heroína. Además, sabía que para él era más frustrante el saber que Cindy ni siquiera estaba coqueteando y la atención que recibía había sido sin planificación.

\- Realmente no te entiendo. –gruñó Jimmy levantándose y sacudiendo sus pantalones para quitarse el inexistente polvo de encima al terminar de revisar las botas- Pero no planeo darte más alicientes.

\- Aburrido. –bromeó bajándose de la camilla.

Inmediatamente sintió que su cuerpo se disparaba como un resorte hacia arriba, elevándose más de un metro del suelo. Un jadeo escapó de sus labios y sus manos tocaron el techo para evitarse cualquier daño, pero inmediatamente supo que había sido una terrible idea. Eso solo la impulsó con más fuerza al suelo y supo que en el segundo en que las botas tocaran el piso, ella saldría impulsada con más fuerza. Pero para su sorpresa no tocó el suelo, cayó directamente en los brazos de Jimmy, quien le sonrió de lado, divertido.

Y ya no enojado, fastidiado y celoso.

Rayos.

\- ¿Aún crees que soy aburrido? –aventuró, sentándola una vez más en la cama- Tal vez deberías escuchar cómo funcionan las botas de caída larga antes de actuar como un resorte.

\- Oh, muy gracioso Neandercraneo. –rodó los ojos, sintiéndose ligeramente humillada- La próxima vez adviérteme.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta. –el chico apoyó las manos a los costados de sus piernas, inclinándose hacia ella- En realidad es muy simple, las botas están diseñadas para que saltes de grandes alturas sin ningún daño. Estas aprovechan la fuerza de la velocidad en la caída para impulsarte y ganar altura. La energía se mantiene fluyendo y no resiente tu cuerpo el impacto.

\- ¿Y si quiero caminar como persona…?

Jimmy se acercó más, estaba disfrutando tener el poder. La ciencia era su zona segura, muy lejos de los celos, las emociones y la _competencia_. Ella contuvo el aliento cuando lo sintió demasiado cerca, podía notar como parecía estarla castigando con esa proximidad, dominándola con su cuerpo, sabiendo que no podía huir sin catapultarse hasta el techo.

\- Apoya tu peso en los talones primero. Eso anula el impulso –le lanzó una larga mirada- ¿Crees poder caminar más como un soldado y menos como una señorita, Vortex?

Ella frunció el ceño pero lentamente sonrió de lado. Si, eso era lo que la diferenciaba de las chicas rudas de las películas, caricaturas o series de televisión. Cindy disfrutaba de la moda, de las joyas y las cosas de _señoritas_ de la misma manera en que encontraba su lugar en un duro entrenamiento y poniendo a su cuerpo al límite. No era lineal pero tampoco era una _femme fatale_. Ella tenía capas variables, no era una guerrera poderosa como April ni una dulce chica con Betty Quinlan. Cindy era más compleja que eso, tenía sus terribles defectos y sus momentos de gloria.

Así que tuvo cuidado y apoyó sus talones en el suelo. Solo pudo hacer eso porque el rostro de Jimmy seguía increíblemente cerca. Peor aún, al enderezarse solo había logrado que quedaran a la misma altura y ella arqueada hacia la camilla para no terminar contra el cuerpo masculino.

\- Creo que lo tengo controlado. –murmuró.

Él se estaba vengando por haberse regodeado a costa de sus celos ¿No?

Maldito ególatra.

\- ¿Tú estás segura? –Jimmy enmarcó una ceja- ¿Crees poder con un combate cuerpo a cuerpo llevando las botas?

Por norma general se hubiese burlado. Por favor, solo debía barrerle los pies y pasar por encima de él.

Pero Jimmy tenía algo oscuro en su mirada, había movido todo hacia su territorio y estaba cobrándosela, aprovechando su desventaja con las botas nuevas.

\- No lo sé… -ella meditó, apoyándose contra la camilla para ganar unos milímetros de espacio- Tal vez deba ir con Dhex para entrenar con él.

Jimmy frunció el ceño y se enderezó, dándole espacio se cruzó de brazos visiblemente molesto.

Y volvían a su territorio.

Por favor, Cindy llevaba jugando con él desde que se conocían, Neutron estaba a años luz para estar a su nivel, experiencia y conocimiento.

Bien, él podía ser atractivo, con su intensa mirada eléctrica o la manera en que parecía sonreír como si el universo fuese su propia creación compleja. Por supuesto, eso podía desconcertarla, en especial cuando él tomaba la iniciativa de forma inesperada hasta quitarle el aliento. Pero ¿Estratégicamente? Ella tenía las de ganar.

\- Bien ¿Quieres ir con él? ¡Perfecto! Yo…

Cindy acortó la distancia entre ambos y lo besó suavemente. Aunque disfrutara poniéndolo celoso, sabía lo que era temer perder a alguien. En especial en la situación en la que estaban ambos, sin títulos, sin límites claros, ni valor para hablar sobre ello. Si de niña había sentido que su corazón podía romperse si él escogía a la tonta de Betty Quinlan o a la temeraria de April, no quería que en ese momento él creyera lo mismo. Si, Jimmy podía ponerse celoso de Dhex, el piloto que le coqueteaba descaradamente, pero ella no quería hacerle sentir que estaba prefiriendo a otro sobre él. Lo que sentía por Jimmy… hacía que quisiera evitarle ese tipo de dolor.

\- Oye, genio… -susurró.

Él parecía como si despertara de un sueño. Lo cual era halagador, porque solo lo había besado suavemente, acariciando con sus labios la boca masculina, memorizándola sin otra cosa que calma. Cindy sostuvo el mentón del chico para que no se apartara y con su mano libre sacó una cadena de acero quirúrgico de su escote, Jimmy sabía que el broche se soltaba con una serie de presiones como medida de seguridad. Ella nunca se la quitaba y podía ajustar su largo para ocultarla bajo su ropa. Al final de la cadena colgaba una perla de un centímetro de diámetro, su color blanquecino y puro reflejaba la fría luz de la enfermería. Jimmy había llegado a ver la cadena, pero ella dudaba que supiera qué colgaba de esta. Una vez Cindy le había dicho en broma que llevaba placas de identificación, como los militares, con su nombre y tipo de sangre. Curiosamente él le había creído. Ahora Jimmy veía qué era lo que ocultó por tantos años en el extremo de esa cadena.

La perla que, cuando niños, él había buscado entre moluscos para dársela cuando estuvieron solos en esa isla, _su_ isla desierta.

\- Cindy…

La chica sonrió de lado, aunque sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas, dejó que la perla volviese a perderse dentro del top verde de tirantes que estaba usando.

\- Quiero muchas cosas. –puntualizó- Pero ¿Ahora? Mi prioridad es darles una lección a los imbéciles que decidieron secuestrarme, venderme y demás ¿Entendido?

Él asintió, sorprendido. No sabía qué tipo de mirada le debía estar dando, pero de repente el castaño lucía algo encogido por la sorpresa.

\- Entonces entrena bien y patea el trasero de Dhex por mí. –pidió Jimmy, dándole paso.

Ella tuvo cuidado al avanzar, no era tan simple cambiar su forma de caminar, pero la idea de estamparse contra el techo era un buen aliciente. Cindy giró sobre sus propios pies cuando llegó a la puerta, guiñándole un ojo.

\- Bien, Neutron, ahora estás hablando mi idioma. –bromeó.

Lo escuchó reírse, siguiéndola a cierta distancia, pero ella se encaminó al elevador. Más allá podía ver a su mejor amiga intentando controlar a Sheen y Carl.

\- ¿Libby? –la voz de Jimmy, mucho más atrás de ella sonó en el pasillo- ¿Tienes un momento? Me gustaría discutir los diseños en los que has estado trabajando sobre tu traje y el de…

Cindy entró al elevador y dejó que este la llevara al nivel inferior. Le alegraba que no fuese un ducto de transporte, detestaba lo que esa cosa hacía con su sentido del equilibrio. El aparato era rápido, así que apenas pudo disfrutar los segundos de paz que tuvo antes de llegar al hangar y la zona donde Jimmy había _atrincherado_ a Dhex. El piloto se encontraba tranquilo con su confinamiento, revisando las dos naves de caza. Dhex era un zani, algo así como un reptiliano muy humanizado. El piloto tenía un tono de piel similar al verde azulado del mar caribeño, brillaba ligeramente dado que tenía pequeñas escamas como las de las serpientes, sus ojos completamente negros parecían algo rasgados, su cuerpo era atlético, ligero y alargado, casi dos metros de alto y con dedos como de pianista pero con garras curvas capaces de atravesar metal como si fuese mantequilla, Dhex gustaba de sonreír, mostrando sus pequeños dientes excepto los dos pares de colmillos superiores que hacían pensar en una venenosa serpiente con dientes extras, su lengua bífida hacía un sonido como el viento en el desierto cuando suspiraba. Lo cual era bastante común. A pesar de la similitud con las serpientes, los zani tenían rasgos faciales como los humanos que desde su perspectiva los volvían agradables a la vista, aun con sus bocas que podían abrirse fácilmente hasta arrancarle el brazo a alguien. Sus huesos eran flexibles, como cartílagos, Cindy había visto a Dhex entrar en espacios pequeños que teóricamente deberían ser difíciles para él.

En años humanos, debía tener unos diecisiete.

Algo que Cindy había aprendido rápidamente era que pocas razas tenían etapas de crecimiento tan prolongadas al igual que los humanos. Como era normal en el reino animal, otras especies tenían crías que preparaban para ser adultos. No tenían _niños_ como tales ni mucho menos _adolescentes_. Ambos términos habían sido usados más culturalmente, el niño humano como se lo conocía había surgido en la era industrial, cuando la escuela se había arraigado para que no estuviesen los menores en la calle y la adolescencia también había surgido en la misma época. Antes de eso, los ritos de iniciación era lo más cercano para hablar de una transición entre un niño y un adulto. Los gorlock por ejemplo, cuidaban a sus crías hasta que estas iniciaran un rito de valor, cuando conocieron a April, ella había estado a un mes de realizar dicho evento, después del mismo había vivido sola, valiéndose por sí misma, siendo una adulta.

Por otro lado, los zani no tenían el concepto de familia aunque si de pareja, ellos cumplían con su proceso de reproducción y entregaban a sus crías recién nacidas para ser cuidadas por los sabios donde se les designaba sus posiciones sociales a partir de las habilidades que mostraban. Dhex era ágil y con una gran visión, su coordinación mano-ojo era increíble y había iniciado una carrera militar para la Confederación Espacial y rápidamente eso lo había llevado hasta ser parte de los _Nixia_. En realidad, su traductor asociaba esa palabra con _Aparecidos_ , algo así como fantasmas vengadores o espectros asesinos. Al parecer los _Nixia_ eran rápidos, veloces y letales. Lo mejor de lo mejor.

Dhex suspiró, su lengua saboreó el ambiente antes de meterla en su boca. Cindy ni siquiera se extrañó que después de eso la regresara a ver fijamente, como si ella se hubiese anunciado. La lengua bífida saboreaba el ambiente dándole un reconocimiento del entorno tan agudo como un buen oído.

\- Fascinante, Vortex, no viniste con tu mascota. –comentó casualmente Dhex, dejando algo similar a un destornillador sobre una mesa cercana- ¿Ya le pusiste correa?

\- ¿Sabes qué? –ella se acercó, siendo consciente de cada paso que daba, porque gracias a las botas su percepción del suelo era como si se tratase de una cama elástica- Por alguna razón encuentro tus comentarios graciosos y solo por eso no te pateo el trasero.

\- Me han dicho que destilo picardía inocente. –Dhex le dio una larga mirada, enfocándose en sus botas- ¿Ese es algún curioso mecanismo de protección para parejas que tu mascota te puso? ¿Sonará si me acerco? –bromeó, con algo de diversión en su áspero tono.

\- En verdad no sé qué ideas tienes de Neutron, pero no es mi pareja ni mi mascota… -rodó los ojos y dio un pequeño salto, la sensación de pérdida fue aterradora pero su rostro se mantuvo firme mientras avanzaba por el hangar, ganando velocidad y altura en cada paso vertiginoso- Estas botas evitan el daño en caída y… -se propulsó hacia arriba, luciéndose sin poder evitarlo y giró en el aire hasta caer sobre sus talones para detener el movimiento- me parece que incrementan mi agilidad.

\- ¿Y yo no tendré de esos juguetes, no?

\- Creo que él prefiere verte aplastado contra el suelo. –se encogió de hombros- Nada personal.

\- Descuida. –Dhex suspiró por entre sus dientes, el prolongado siseo pareció estremecer el aire del lugar- Pero me gusta darte una mano.

¿Hablando de crueldades?

Cuando Dhex se había percatado del _vínculo_ que Jimmy y ella compartían, él cortó sus insinuaciones inmediatamente. Los zani tenían un respeto sagrado por los vínculos románticos, los únicos que reconocían algo similar a una familia. Sin padres, hermanos o hijos, ellos creían que la única compañía que existía era del ser amado. Pero cuando se dio cuenta que en realidad Cindy no tenía por novio al genio, se adjudicó el equivalente zanian de celestino para meterle algo de presión. Ella no le había dicho nada, era divertido ver celoso a Neutron, así que dejaba que Dhex la halagara en público, se le insinuara y siempre que podía actuara como si quisiera compartir tiempo a solas. Además, si, le gustaban los halagos ¿Qué podía hacerse? Ella nunca había tenido un mejor amigo o un amigo varón cercano. Dhex era lo más cercano. Él era astuto, divertido y jugaba sucio. Además, era un genio en todo lo que se tratase de naves espaciales, desde cómo funcionaban hasta cómo usarlas. Si, tenía debilidad por la gente inteligente y sin la tensión competitiva ni el interés romántico, su dinámica se volvía llevadera. Dhex era agradable, aunque no le aclararía a Jimmy que solo eran amigos ¡Se quitaría la parte divertida!

\- ¿Es muy difícil usarlas? –indagó Dhex, mirando las botas.

\- No tanto. Aunque no me he lanzado desde una gran altura a ver si puedo salir disparada al espacio. –enmarcó una ceja- Pero por ahora… -avanzó un poco- le estoy tomando el ritmo.

\- Entonces dejemos el simulador de vuelo para más tarde y te ayudaré a entrenar. –Dhex se quitó la parte de arriba de su traje para tener mejor movilidad, su torso musculoso y atlético parecía brillar como el mar bajo el sol, seguramente eso volvía locas a muchas chicas- No me gustaría que el único ser tan bueno como yo en pilotar una nave de caza terminase como un _dreinoren_ del cuadrante _zhulen_ cuando la gravedad cambia en la estación de _kealm_.

Cindy no tenía idea de a qué se refería, pero se encogió de hombros. Para ella, Dhex había dicho " _No quiero que termines como un huevo frito_ ", de seguro era lo mismo. La chica se recogió el cabello en un moño alto, incluyendo su cerquillo y solo dos pequeños mechones se interpusieron en su frente.

\- Así que… le pregunté a tu amiga Libby sobre tu historia con tu mascota. –comenzó Dhex, rodeándola lentamente y una sonrisa burlona se formó en sus labios- Así que llevas años con él. Técnicamente. Pero en tu raza no se vinculan. –giró los ojos- Bueno, no se _casan_ a tu edad por alguna razón sobre que no son adultos. No entendí bien eso.

\- Si, puedes buscar a Neutron para que te ponga las diapositivas que usó con April. –avanzó hacia él, se apoyó en la punta de su pie y saltó por encima del zani hasta alcanzar el otro lado- Libby es una chismosa.

\- Ella es una buena fuente de conocimiento. –aclaró Dhex, siguiéndola y parecía memorizar sus movimientos- También me explicó que en tu planeta no hay relaciones permanentes como tales y tampoco exclusividad. No necesariamente o no comúnmente.

Cindy sintió una opresión en el pecho, algo similar al miedo y la ira. No quiso pensar en ello, avanzó con mayor velocidad hacia la pared más cercana y se lanzó sobre esta, sus pies se catapultaron sobre la superficie vertical y ella se arrojó sobre Dhex pero este la esquivó fácilmente. Ella mantuvo el movimiento fluido, tocó el suelo, creó presión y volvió hacia él. La velocidad aumentó, fue más rápida y esta vez logró golpearlo con la parte inferior de su muñeca. Él la bloqueó, pero ella volvió a impulsarse.

\- ¿Son exclusivos, Vortex? ¿Él sabe que tú lo eres? –indagó Dhex- ¿Está jugando con las mismas reglas que tú o estas atrapada en la incertidumbre?

Más rápida. El zani se agachó y Cindy apoyó sus dos pies en el suelo, saltando. El hangar era alto, sintió que volaba como en los viejos tiempos. No quería escucharlo. Esas preguntas ella se las hacía constantemente. Cindy giró en el aire, el techo quedó bajo sus pies. La primera regla con Neutron era no hablar de sentimientos. Él se ponía nervioso, su lógica arruinaba el momento intentando ponerle sentido a lo que vivía. Recientemente Cindy había logrado que el genio aceptara que podía desearla y que eso no era algo malo. Eso había sido una tarea colosal. Pero sospechaba que el tema de los sentimientos iba a ser mucho más complejo.

Un grito escapó de sus labios. Sus pies se apoyaron en el techo. La velocidad con la que se catapultó fue demasiado rápida. Ni siquiera el ágil piloto pudo hacerse a un lado. Ambos impactaron y rodaron por el suelo. Las garras del zani se clavaron en su cintura para detener el movimiento. Dhex le gruñó, ella lo presionó contra el suelo cuando logró estar por encima, sus dedos firmes estrujando la garganta del piloto.

\- ¿Y bien…? –jadeó él, mirándola agudamente- ¿Lo sabe?

¡Seguía hablando! Obviamente alguien debía darle una medalla por ello.

Por estúpido o por valiente.

Pero antes de poder responder al piloto las alarmas sonaron. Ambos se levantaron rápidamente y corrieron hacia el elevador. Cindy tocó los costados de su top verde y notó que tenía agujeros en la cintura, seguramente se había cortado ligeramente en la pelea. Eso la hizo sonreír. Le agradaba Dhex, la trataba como una igual, la medía como una guerrera, felicitaba sus avances pero también le señalaba sus debilidades. La empujaba a competir consigo misma, a ser mejor. Nunca hubiese aprendido a pilotear tan rápido si él no fuese tan buen profesor y un guerrero temible. La idea de que él estaría cuidando su espalda cuando volaran le calmaba.

Aunque debía golpearlo por romper su ropa.

Ambos llegaron a la cubierta de mando y avanzaron rápidamente, frente a ellos iban Sheen y Libby, parecían estarse arreglando la ropa mientras se dirigían al corredor de la esquina que llevaba al Cuarto de Guerra. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para burlarse al respecto, cuando entró en la habitación redonda la proyección del Consejo la recibió. Un gorlock de gran tamaño la miró fríamente, como si la razón de todo el mal del universo fuese su culpa. El consejero Estigo representaba el poder militar y era el superior directo de Dhex, en el otro extremo estaba una mujer loba, tenía el hocico ligeramente alargado, su cuerpo era similar a la contextura humana, cubierto de pelaje gris y ojos de hielo le daban un aire atemporal. La consejera Niki representaba el poder político-diplomático, April estaba atrás de ella, dado que su canal de televisión tenía varios segmentos educativos e inclusivos pagados por la Confederación Espacial. En el centro había un ser de luz oscura, como un hoyo negro pequeño que irradiaba luz si es que eso podía tener sentido. Snayan era el líder, carecía de cuerpo y su gente odiaba las palabras que clasificaran un género, simbolizaba el equilibrio de la política y la guerra en el Consejo, se comunicaba mentalmente con sus compañeros.

Jimmy carraspeó ligeramente, a su lado Carl parecía intimidado por la presencia del Consejo, lo cual era entendible, parecían Dioses capaces de determinar la vida y la muerte. Lo peor de todo es que de cierta manera era verdad.

\- La tripulación está aquí. –anunció el chico, mirando a las tres presencias- ¿Cuál es la emergencia?

La consejera Niki miró a Cindy largamente, midiéndola. En varias ocasiones habían discutido, el acercamiento de la rubia era diplomático, si, político, indudablemente, pero con una iniciativa bélica. La consejera criticaba sus métodos alegando que no sabría detenerse cuando fuese necesario. Pero a pesar de todo eso no podía irse en contra del plan de Cindy.

\- ¿April? –pidió la consejera.

La chica avanzó, a pesar de encontrarse a un costado del Consejo, resaltaba visiblemente por su propia cuenta. La gorlock ahora parecía mayor a ellos. Cindy pensaba que después de todo ese tiempo, estaría acostumbrada, pero le seguía sorprendiendo lo rápido que alcanzaba la madurez la especie de April. Ella ahora lucía como una mujer adulta, realmente atractiva, su multifacética vida le había dado un cuerpo atlético y heroico pero con rasgos convincentes y astutos. La chica usaba un traje muy similar a una Diosa romana, tenía una mezcla entre coraza y corsé de metal azulado que cubría su vientre y caderas por encima de un jubón de tela plateada de escote en bandeja, además de una falda vaporosa del mismo color, por encima de sus hombros llevaba una capa blanca alargada que cubría el costado derecho de su cuerpo y como casco usaba una borgoñota azulada que dejaba libre su rostro y tenía espacio para sus cuernos, el metal estaba adornado con finos trazos plateados similares a corrientes de viento. En conjunto, April parecía un símbolo de guerra donde los soldados hubiesen ido a dar ofrendas por una victoria. El aire letal y astuto que tenía se acentuaba cuando sonreía de lado, mirando su base de datos que cabía en la palma de su mano.

\- Mis cámaras espías han captado movimiento inusual en los alrededores del planeta. Veinte cargueros se dirigen hacia ahí. Por lo que pude averiguar están llenos de esclavos… -April sonó profesional y fuerte, como si calculase cuántas de esas naves podría destruir ella sola- A partir de lo que he discutido con la consejera Niki, podría tratarse de las Celebraciones de Sangre.

El consejero Estigo soltó una risa, muy similar a un gruñido. April miró a su compañero de raza, él era su contacto directo con el Consejo, ambos habían tenido una especie de _romance_ años atrás. Cindy admiraba cómo April se las había arreglado para hacerse de tan buena posición entre quienes tenían el poder en la galaxia.

\- ¿Celebraciones de Sangre?

Jimmy fue el primero en reaccionar de su grupo.

Todos habían quedado sorprendidos. En ese momento podían entender que no estaban hablando de un juego de niños. Ni siquiera Sheen parecía capaz de moverse, tenía su mano cerrada protectoramente sobre la de Libby quien miraba al Consejo y luego a Cindy. Cuando Jimmy y ella habían hablado del incidente, todo había sonado como una aventura sacada de " _Las Mil y Una Noches_ " y cuando Cindy había organizado su plan, parecía un espectacular escenario sacado de una serie animada de Japón. Pero ante la voz seria del Consejo todo se volvía mucho más crudo e inhóspito. La rubia lanzó una mirada a Carl, él estaba pálido, parecía que hubiese perdido las posibilidades de hablar.

\- Una de las religiones más populares en la galaxia celebra cada tres mil años el sacrificio de eslavos a su Dios principal. –esta vez habló el consejero Estigo- Obviamente hablamos de un Dios de la guerra. –se desplegó un mapa frente a ellos- Al parecer en esta ocasión este planeta es el lugar donde conseguirán sus tributos.

Jimmy avanzó hacia la mesa principal, justo frente a la pantalla, Cindy había ocupado su lugar correspondiente, justo en el centro de la misma, así que ahora tenía al chico hombro con hombro a su izquierda. El Consejo parecía estar evaluando las opciones, posiblemente queriendo cambiar la estrategia. No podía permitirse eso. Repentinamente dos cámaras voladoras se activaron en la habitación y se enfocaron en su dirección desde diferentes ángulos. Cindy enmarcó una ceja y notó la sonrisa astuta de April, todos esos años encargándose del entretenimiento le habían dado un don de percepción para saber cuándo algo bueno se acercaba.

Bien.

No estaba equivocada.

\- Entonces adaptaremos nuestro plan. –comentó, mirando a sus amigos con seguridad, necesitaba relajarlos, recordarles que eran un equipo que siempre sobrevivía y que estaban alumbrados por la suerte donde otros podrían caer- Ellos son cargueros, no naves de batalla. El planeta es comerciante, no de guerra. La investigación que ha realizado April demuestra que su seguridad está enfocada para los ataques internos, robos, peleas entre mafias, pandillas y esas cosas. No se esperarían un ataque a gran escala. La Confederación Espacial hace cumplir las leyes de forma implacable. Este planeta ha secuestrado a especies con las que no debería tener contacto ninguna otra civilización. Esta gente no tiene ley y cree que por eso pueden tomar a inocentes. Nosotros somos los representantes de uno de esos planetas y la Confederación Espacial nos da su apoyo, dentro de sus leyes. –aclaró, sonriendo con esa pizca justa de complacencia hacia las autoridades, que sabía podía relajar a los adultos más estrictos- Todo el evento será televisado, contando nuestro planeta. Una lección que enseñar a todos, hasta a los humanos que la Confederación Espacial no juega.

April hizo una inclinación de cabeza. En ese momento desde el otro lado de la pantalla, a los costados de la chica se alzaron otras dos cámaras. Cindy no miró a las que estaban sobrevolándola, sabía que lucía desordenada y algo maltrecha por el entrenamiento, pero estaba usando eso a su favor. Ella era una heroína de guerra, una combatiente. Toda la galaxia sabría con quienes se estaban metiendo.

\- Para eso –tomó el liderazgo Jimmy, como si supiera que ese era el momento en que debía entrar- he mejorado mi teletransportador. Toda forma de vida en el planeta y los cargueros serán enviadas hacia las naves designadas por la Confederación Espacial. Ahí se separará a los refugiados de los mercantes y delincuentes. Y dado que Cindy es la primera sobreviviente de nuestra especie de estos secuestros, serán humanos, nuestros amigos, quienes difundan el mensaje. -señaló al Consejo- Su mensaje.

Patrocinadores. Cindy había vendido la idea como si fuese un deporte y la Confederación Espacial los estuviese patrocinando.

\- Los refugiados –continuó ella- serán atendidos y cuidados por Carl, nuestro diplomático.

El chico pelirrojo dio un ligero brinco en su lugar, el miedo había desaparecido y ahora, aunque cohibido por la atención, lucía una sonrisa amigable. Perfecto. Nada mejor que el malvavisco de dulzura en persona para recibir víctimas de secuestros.

\- Me encargaré de que todos estén bien. –se comprometió Carl y luego jugó con sus dedos índices, ligeramente apenado- A menos que…

Cindy dio un ligero golpe en la mesa para atraer la atención a su dirección. Antes de que pudiesen procesar algo, continuó.

\- Los prisioneros recibirán su sentencia, designada por la Confederación Espacial, de manos de Libby. –señaló a su amiga, quien sonrió de costado, levantando el mentón- Nos pareció adecuado designar una reina de nuestro planeta para dar más peso a la ley.

Bien, estaba tomándose una enorme licencia artística en esas palabras. Pero la gente que la oía no debía saberlo. Además, su amiga lucía mucho más radiante y segura al escuchar la palabra " _reina_ ", solo esperaba no haber despertado a la ambiciosa dictadora que dormía en ella.

Aunque…

Tal vez sería bueno. Libby podía dar miedo cuando se sentía con las cartas ganadoras.

\- Aquí ajustamos el plan. –continuó Jimmy, que en el transcurso de los segundos ya había creado una nueva ruta- Sheen iba a pilotear nuestro _mecha_ para destruir los centros de comercio principal del planeta. Sin civiles que lastimar, podía darse rienda suelta a un poco de exhibición robótica.

\- ¡Hey! –el aludido dio un respingón- ¿No me vas a quitar a _Mega-Ultra-Lord_ , verdad?

Ella odiaba ese nombre…

Y por lo que pudo ver, Jimmy encontraba el nombre poco digno para el enorme robot humanoide que había construido para que su amigo lo controlara. Ya iba a ser bastante raro que toda la galaxia viera una versión gigante de Ultra Lord destruyendo cosas. Tal vez iban a creer que era un tipo de Dios de la Tierra o el más grande héroe de su civilización. Sin importar el resultado, Sheen estaría encantado. Cindy había insinuado que los creadores de Ultra Lord también deberían ser sus patrocinadores por hacerle publicidad a su personaje. Sheen no se lo tomó muy bien y ella tuvo que lidiar con un discurso hiperactivo de dos horas sobre el _honor_ que tenían ellos al usar a su gran héroe. La única razón por la que el chico había salido vivo se debía a que había apostado con Jimmy que no ahorcaría a Sheen en su siguiente explosión de fanboy.

Oh, había querido tanto perder.

Tanto…

Maldita su necesidad competitiva.

\- Podrás pilotear el _mecha_. –respondió Jimmy, algo agotado- Lo usarás para destruir los cargueros vacíos, los podré comandar remotamente para que den algo de batalla. –miró a April- Un poco de espectáculo bélico debe subir la audiencia.

\- Me gusta como piensas, Jimmy Neutron. –halagó la alienígena- Siempre es entretenido tenerte cerca, deberíamos hablar más seguido.

\- ¿No dirás nada, Romeo? –picó Cindy en un susurro que apenas era el movimiento de sus labios.

Y notó como él se ponía tenso y luchaba por parecer tranquilo, con la mirada desviada. Lo que Jimmy no sabía era que April y ella habían construido una buena amistad. April no estaba interesada en Jimmy, pero ambas se habían dado cuenta que el chico se ponía nervioso cuando estaban cerca una de la otra. Así que tenían la implícita táctica de fastidiarlo. Cindy le lanzó un guiño a la otra chica, quien contuvo una sonrisa perversa.

\- Después estamos Dhex y yo. –continuó, centrándose en su plan y sin darle tiempo a Sheen de profundizar su emoción- Nosotros bajaremos al planeta. No es demasiado grande, así que con dos naves de caza podremos arrasar con las construcciones.

\- ¿Dhex? –demandó el consejero Estigo- ¿Ella esta lista?

El piloto sonrió de lado e hizo un sonido similar al que haría el viento entrando en una profunda cueva.

\- Fácilmente la patrocinaría para que fuese _Nixia_. La Confederación Espacial siempre me ha dicho que tomara un compañero para entrenarme en las naves que requieren piloto y artillero. Cindy es la única que ha dado la talla.

Ella se sorprendió. Dhex solo le había mencionado de esas naves, eran únicas porque creaban un vínculo con la tripulación, se volaban mentalmente pero para ello se requería dos personas, una que la volara y otra que usara la balística, un artillero. Cuando miró al Consejo notó que ellos también estaban sorprendidos por las palabras de Dhex. Pero alguien más estaba impresionado, podía sentir al castaño tensarse a su lado, como si estuviese controlándose para no expulsar a Dhex de Tesgor, la nave tenía formas de expulsar la basura al espacio de forma poco agradable para un ser vivo.

\- Por ahora mi prioridad es otra. –cortó Cindy, no podía dejar que se distrajeran de su plan y le lanzó una mirada a Jimmy- Desde la nave podríamos tener apoyo de misiles ¿Verdad?

\- Por supuesto. –el genio asintió- Y yo monitorearé todo desde aquí, he creado a Tesgor como una base móvil con lo mejor de lo mejor de mis inventos. Si algo sale mal podré encargarme de eso desde aquí o dar aviso a los otros equipos. April me ha dado acceso a las grabaciones de sus cámaras, así que tendré ojos en todos lados. –cuando dijo lo último le lanzó una áspera mirada a Dhex.

Este sonrió y avanzó tranquilamente hasta quedar junto a Cindy. Al sujeto le gustaba tentar al peligro.

\- Me encargaré de cuidar a su preciosa estratega. –comentó el piloto.

Ella estuvo a punto de responder, pero notó que el Consejo parecía distante y silencioso. Al parecer estaban debatiendo mentalmente, uno de los poderes del líder. El grupo esperó en silencio, Snayan era un ser misterioso, completamente de luz y sin un rostro al que remitir emociones. April le había comentado que la raza de Snayan compartía sus emociones de forma empática y que la diferencia no era tan grande a la interpretación de expresiones faciales que tenían la mayoría de especies. Cindy no sabía si eso era verdad, sentía que estaba perdiendo la batalla a cada segundo que pasaba.

Los dedos de Jimmy se deslizaron sobre su mano y le dieron un suave apretón. Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa y miró hacia abajo. Ahí estaban, conectados. No la estaba consolando ni protegiendo, simplemente le expresaba su apoyo. Cindy se preguntó cómo se verían frente a las cámaras ante tan simple contacto, hombro con hombro, sin mirarse a los ojos, pendientes del Consejo inexpresivo y analítico. Ella giró su mano y sintió la punta de sus dedos emparejarse con la mano opuesta. Solo eso, un tacto directo y fue como un recordatorio de que en ese mar de diferencias ambos compartían más similitudes que el simple hecho de ser humanos.

\- Oficialmente… -comenzó la consejera Niki, su blanco pelaje parecía ligeramente erizado- Jimmy Neutron y Cindy Vortex son representantes de su especie y planeta. Hasta que su gente conquiste el viaje espacial, ustedes se presentarán como miembros de la Confederación Espacial, protectores del avance de los humanos y vínculo de nosotros hacia ellos.

\- Si esta misión sale mal. –concluyó el consejero Estigo- Ustedes responderán frente a nosotros. El Consejo da su aprobación.

\- Nos sentimos honrados. –agradeció Jimmy, ocultando su sorpresa ante el nuevo cargo.

\- Y honraremos a los seres humanos. –juró Cindy, sonriendo de lado.

La pantalla se apagó. Cindy relajó sus hombros. Las cámaras que la sobrevolaron se desactivaron y ella respiró hondo, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido. El cambio de planes, su nuevo puesto…

Sus ojos volaron hacia Jimmy, quien parecía meditabundo por lo ocurrido.

Si se hubiese fijado en cualquier otro chico… nunca hubiese experimentado algo así, no estaría ahí. En verdad debía darle unas palmadas a su antigua yo por tener tan buen ojo.

\- Bien, amigos. –anunció Jimmy- Todos tomen sus trajes y asuman sus posiciones. –les sonrió a cada uno de ellos, pasando de Dhex- Esta es nuestra oportunidad para representar a nuestro planeta de forma seria.

Cada uno de ellos asintió, Cindy se giró, encaminándose al hangar. Ella debía prepararse, sería la primera vez que volaría una nave fuera del simulador y debía hacerlo de forma perfecta. Millones de planetas la verían y necesitaba dar la mejor impresión. Sus ojos volaron inconscientemente hacia Libby, confirmando que Sheen le estaba dando _consejos de último momento_ , que más o menos trataban de peticiones de que tuviese cuidado y se mantuviese a salvo. El chico podía ser un hiperactivo, pero era salvajemente protector cuando era realmente necesario. Libby parecía relajada, queriendo despejar la mente del chico para que hiciera su mejor trabajo, ella estaba más interesada en que él diera lo mejor de sí para que todo saliera bien. Jimmy se encaminó a la cubierta de mando, donde ya estaban dispuestas múltiples pantallas que seguirían a cada uno de sus objetivos. Ambos tenían grandes responsabilidades, confiaban en el otro, no necesitaban un discurso previo antes de la batalla. Aunque ella sabía que Jimmy hubiese querido salir a la acción, donde sentía que también pertenecía. Pero Cindy había organizado el plan, lo necesitaba como su arma secreta si fuese necesario y sus ojos en el cielo. Él era el único que podía vigilarlos a todos sin perder un solo detalle.

\- Vortex.

Cindy se detuvo justo antes de entrar al ascensor, sorprendida, miró hacia Jimmy, quien le daba la espalda y parecía más concentrado en disponer todos sus inventos en orden.

\- No lo arruines.

Ella sonrió.

\- Lo mismo digo, Nerdtron.

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron. Dhex parecía divertido, la miraba de la misma manera que ella llegaba a mirar a Jimmy cuando este fingía que nada ocurría.

Dhex era irritante.

\- Sus rituales de apareamiento son extraños.

\- …si…

Él se rio o lo que debía ser una risa burlona, parecía haberse atorado en una " _s_ " perpetua y musical, hechizante. Cindy no lo miró, sabía que estaba sonrojada y sus dedos habían ido sobre su pecho, donde descansaba la pequeña perla que la anclaba a su lado más humano. Le gustaban los planes _hágalo usted misma_ , le agradaba tener el control, no era una doncella esperando un rescate. Pero aun así estaba atrapada bajo la mirada de la Confederación Espacial. No era ingenua, su nuevo puesto era una forma de observar su comportamiento. El Consejo había detectado el verdadero peligro de la raza humana: Jimmy Neutron y Cindy Vortex. Ahora era imposible mantener un perfil bajo frente a ellos.

Así que los impresionaría.

Dhex y ella se separaron para ponerse sus trajes de vuelo. Ya había visto el ajustado traje espacial negro que usaba el piloto y para decepción del mismo ella se metía en un overol verde ligeramente holgado y cerrado hasta el cuello. Ellos se miraron cuando llegaron frente a las naves y la electricidad corrió entre ambos. La expectativa de volar, de estar bajo el control, parecía como adrenalina líquida en sus venas.

Si, podía acostumbrarse a eso.

Las aerodinámicas naves de caza eran idénticas en diseño, pero una era verde y la otra de un azul océano. En teoría simbolizaban los colores de la Tierra, pero en ese momento parecía que simplemente combinaban con ambos. Ella tomó la verde y dejó la nave que hacía juego con la piel de Dhex para él.

\- ¿Cómo vas, Neutron? –preguntó, tomando el headset de la cabina y dejando que el sonido se aislara y el micrófono la comunicara.

\- Vamos bien. Ya teletransporté a Libby y Carl a sus posiciones, Sheen está esperando para salir disparado.

\- ¿No han sospechado nada los cargueros? –aventuró la voz de Dhex en su oído.

Jimmy tardó un segundo más de lo necesario para responder.

\- Nada. Solo estoy confirmando la posición de las cámaras… -el genio pareció dudar ligeramente- Bien, preparando teletransportación de agentes hostiles… En cinco, cuatro, tres, dos… uno… Perfecto. Las naves enemigas están vacías… -sonó ligeramente engreído- Ahora el planeta. La Confederación Espacial tiene naves que replicarán la mítica Arca de Noé para que todos entren cómodos en poco espacio.

Cindy hubiese querido ver los videos, saber qué estaba ocurriendo. Pero necesitaba estar en su posición, estar lista por si algo salía mal y debían dar apoyo a alguien.

\- Ahora iniciamos la fase de castigo, Libby inicia su discurso…

En el fondo del audio pudo escuchar a su amiga.

" _Acomódense, porque la lista de sus crímenes es grande y ahora están bajo mi vigilancia. Rápidamente van a descubrir que no pueden escapar y que puedo ser muy agradable si no cometen una tontería_ " la voz de su mejor amiga sonaba segura y fluida, había practicado sus líneas cientos de veces pero al parecer ser el centro de atención estaba ayudándola.

Casi podía imaginarla, vestida con un ajustado traje espacial de dos piezas, caminando por los corredores de las celdas llenas de prisioneros, intentando imitar a una dictadora acostumbrada a lo que estaba haciendo. Libby tenía presencia, casi su propia gravedad que inclinaba al mundo hacia su dirección. No solo era la chica más popular en el instituto, era inevitable que la mirasen sin tener que hacer mayor esfuerzo. Cindy había usado ese magnetismo natural a su favor en su plan, lo había oscurecido para vencer a sus enemigos, volviéndola poderosa e intimidante.

Aunque la Confederación Espacial había estado en contra de la idea, ella los había convencido que todos sus amigos necesitaban adaptadores universales. Si, iba en contra de las normas, pero debían admitir que su grupo no eran exactamente como el resto de los humanos.

Mucho más bajo podía escuchar a Carl, calmado y amigable, dando sosiego sobre las voces de cientos de personas recientemente liberadas de la esclavitud.

" _¡Bienvenidos y felicidades! La Confederación Espacial los ha rescatado, tal vez ustedes no lo sepan, pero era necesario hacerlo_ " casi sonaba entretenido, como si tratara con niños.

Bien, esperaba que no lo lincharan. Una parte de ella detestaba dejarle tan importante tarea a Carl, pero por otro lado era el de mejor corazón del grupo. Si alguien podía preocuparse por todas esas personas era él.

O eso esperaba.

\- Hora de tu salida, Sheen. –anunció Jimmy- Ya estoy en control de las naves cargueras, intentaré mantenerte entretenido, así que has lucir al _mecha_.

\- ¡Ultra-WoW! –gritó el chico por el comunicado- ¿Puedo destruirlo todo?

Cindy sonrió.

\- Te apuesto que yo haré más caos que tú, Ultra-Bobo. –picó.

El chico soltó una carcajada burlona, poderosa. Toda la nave vibró y hasta los hangares sintieron cuando el _mecha_ salió disparado fuera de la nave.

\- Genial, Vortex. –se quejó Jimmy- Te hago directamente responsable por las quemaduras del túnel que causó Sheen.

Un poco de motivación para un gran show. April disfrutaría con el espectáculo.

\- Relájate Neutron. –ella tamborileó con sus dedos- ¿Dhex?

\- ¿Seguimos con el plan, preciosa?

Hasta por el intercomunicador se podía escuchar como Jimmy apretaba sus dientes.

Cindy sonrió de lado.

\- Recuerda que solo debemos destruir los centros de comercio. –observó a su alrededor, la cabina de su nave era estrecha, cientos de botones la rodeaban, titilando y frente a ella medidores, radares y palancas la saludaban. La mejor parte era que entendía cada uno de ellos- No desciendas demasiado, la seguridad en tierra puede ser letal.

\- He visto más guerras de las que puedes soñar, descuida. –Dhex siseó sus palabras, parecía saborearlas, como si le susurra directamente al oído- Aunque me encanta que te preocupes por mí.

\- A mí me encantaría que te concentraras. –gruñó Jimmy- ¿O necesitan que deje el canal libre para ustedes dos?

\- Yo no me quejaría… -bromeó el piloto.

Cindy rodó los ojos.

\- Te necesito, Neutron. –una parte de ella sabía que sus compañeros estaban oyéndola, pero empujó esa idea lejos, en ese momento solo estaban ambos, necesitaba que estuviese concentrado- Tú eres mis ojos aquí arriba cuando este abajo. Tú eres el cerebro que vigila todas las partes.

\- Pensé que esa eres tú. –la voz del chico sonó más relajada- El cerebro de todo esto.

Ella rio.

\- No te confundas, Neutron. –encendió su nave, podía sentirla vibrar, lista para partir- Tú eres el Cerebro. Yo soy la Titiritera.

Y salieron.

Dhex soltó un jadeo de pura emoción. Ella gritó con todas sus fuerzas. La velocidad que alcanzaban las naves de caza era increíble. Antes de darse cuenta estaba en el espacio, carente de sensación de arriba o abajo. Sus manos fluyeron naturalmente, equilibrando su vuelo, calibraron los motores y a su costado podía ver a Dhex iniciando la caída en espiral hacia el planeta, pero ella se elevó un poco más antes de caer en picada. El estómago se le retorció con emoción y adrenalina, su sangre bombeaba como una canción de guerra. No había nadie en ese planeta pero podía ver, como manchones similares a insectos, a las cámaras de April siguiéndolos.

Y frente a ella el planeta que la capturó.

 _Odalisca_.

Solo disparó desde la altura, dejó que el primero misil cayera rápidamente hacia el centro de la primera ciudad. Dhex navegó hacia el otro lado del pequeño planeta. Ella se concentró en ver la enorme explosión, la nube de tierra que se levantó como un hongo.

 _Concubina_.

Cindy maniobró su nave hacia el norte, a uno de los mercados principales de ese desértico planeta. Ni siquiera tenían agricultura o ganadería, era un lugar enteramente comercial, desprovisto de leyes. Solo por satisfacción disparó, apuntó sus armas y usó sus ojos para fijarse en su objetivo, el corazón de Taurin-10AL-D3 y como sangraba tierra y rocas bajo su ataque.

 _Esposa_.

Un grito salvaje escapó de sus labios. Su nave fue hacia la ciudad donde había sido apresada y encerrada, donde le habían dicho para qué podría ser comprada. Desde el cielo podía ver los confusos callejones, la calle principal donde se exponían a los esclavos de uso personal, donde ella había estado confinada.

\- Nadie… -murmuró, girando las perillas a los costados de su volante- Encierra… -sintió como debajo de sus dedos aparecían una serie de teclas marfiladas - a Cindy… -giró su nave, sobrevoló el inicio de la calle- ¡Vortex! –rugió.

Y tocó su melodía de venganza. Ocho misiles salieron de los costados de su nave y giraron en el aire en un intenso color verde. Por un momento pensó en grandes fuegos artificiales. Pero en lugar de estallar en el cielo, explotaron en cada construcción. Ahí abajo desapareció el lugar que pudo ser un infierno para ella.

Así que se permitió admitir las emociones que en su momento no dejó que la invadieran. Ella se había asustado de su destino, había temido por su integridad. Ya no era una niña, sabía los peligros que podían ocurrirle. No solo había crecido ante los ojos de quien realmente le interesaba, sino ante la avaricia de los depravados e inmorales. Por primera vez se dio cuenta que ni su fuerza o inteligencia podrían salvarla siempre. Cuando fue encerrada en esa calle había empujado sus miedos muy lejos. Solo concentrándose en la música que había encontrado en un viejo celular. Pero ahora podía admitir lo mal que se había sentido, el cómo había sufrido ante la injusticia ¿La habían capturado por ser mujer? ¿ _Odalisca? Concubina ¿Esposa_? ¿No hubiese sido ese su destino si hubiese nacido hombre? ¿La hubiesen valorado como un guerrero y no como una fierecilla encantadora para adornar la vista de algún imbécil que quisiera comprarla?

Si Jimmy no hubiese aparecido ¿Qué hubiese sido de ella?

Una risa poderosa escapó de sus labios. La ciudad había desaparecido, los caminos parecían una montaña de dunas humeantes. Cindy sabía que de una manera u otra ese hubiese sido el desenlace. Ella destruyéndolo todo.

\- Listo, mi parte está hecha. –la voz de Dhex sonaba cautelosa.

Tal vez porque había oído su ira casi psicópata.

\- ¿Cindy…? ¿Estás bien?

La voz de Jimmy parecía cargada de duda, era el único con el valor suficiente para enfrentarla.

Ella meditó, mirando sus manos firmes, la manera en que guiaba la nave fuera de órbita, alzándose por sobre la ciudad que la había capturado. El miedo había desaparecido, la duda y el temor habían sido apagados. Pero la adrenalina seguía ahí, palpitando, latiendo en su cabeza, diciéndole que luchara, que siguiera destruyendo cosas. Antes hubiese seguido ese impulso, pero había una meta mayor. La estaban mirando.

Eso…

\- ¿Neutron? –descendió la nave hacia el planeta, volvió a sobrevolar la ciudad- ¿Tienes mi señal?

\- ¿Qué…?

\- Capta mi señal. –se quitó el cinturón rápidamente- ¿Cómo estás, Sheen?

\- Apagué su comunicador, está riéndose como maniático. –explicó Jimmy- Pero le fue bien, irónicamente está limpiando todo.

\- ¿Limpiando? –ella miró hacia abajo mientras nivelaba la presión en la cabina.

\- Todos los restos que ha destruido los acumula y los vuela en pedazos. No va a dejar nada. –explicó Jimmy- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Tú capta mi señal, voy a necesitar que me des un aventón y pongas mi nave en piloto automático. –apagó las medidas de seguridad para facilitarle el trabajo, también desconectó la balística y las defensas- ¿Dhex?

\- Linda, ese tono suena a problemas. –lo escuchó divertido, volando por encima de ella.

\- Apunta un misil justo debajo de mí. Cuando te dé la orden lánzalo. No dudes. –Cindy abrió la puerta de emergencia de su nave, justo por sobre el techo y sacó su cuerpo al exterior- ¿Tienes mi señal, Neutron?

\- ¿Qué? –lo sentía nervioso, se lo imaginaba aplastando múltiples botones, moviéndose de un lado a otro- Si pero ¿Por qué? ¡Vortex! Este es tu plan, apégate a él.

\- Olvidé algo importante. –se explicó, avanzando por el borde de la nave.

\- ¿Qué pudiste haber olvidado? –la voz de Jimmy sonaba iracunda, tensa- Analicé tu plan, un alto nivel de victoria, sin bajas ni daños…

\- ¿Recuerdas mi nefasto defecto…?

\- Cindy…

La rubia buscó una de las cámaras que sobrevolaban su nave. Una sonrisa astuta se formó en sus labios cuando caminó hacia atrás, tomando impulso.

\- Cindy…

\- Te reto, Neutron.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tu nefasto defecto contra el mío. Sorpréndeme Dios. –retó.

Y corrió por sobre la nave, apagó el audio de entrada para no escuchar los gritos de Neutron, llegó al borde y se apoyó en la punta de sus pies, saltando. El viento soplo contra su rostro, pero no cerró los ojos. Sus dedos se cerraron entorno a la cámara flotante, ovalada y alargada, similar a una especie de huevo que en la punta tenía un lente. Ella puso la cámara apuntándola, pero con la parte trasera señalando el desierto. El golpe de adrenalina corrió sobre ella con todas sus fuerzas. Las probabilidades, el miedo, la sensación de pérdida. Todo desapareció rápidamente. Solo caía y una sonrisa llenó sus labios.

\- Tengo buenas y malas noticias. –anunció a la cámara, estaba usando el lenguaje más común en la galaxia, musical, suave, rítmico, podía sentirlo en sus labios calmándola con solo hablarlo- Este planeta tiene suerte que los humanos aun no formemos parte de la Confederación Espacial, porque miren lo que hizo un puñado de ellos. –por atrás de la cámara notaba que el suelo se acercaba, así que comenzó a enderezarse.

Solo debía confiar.

Aunque Jimmy tuviese un record en crear inventos peligrosos o defectuosos. Toda su confianza estaba en ese momento. La ciudad incinerada y negra la rodeó, sus pies tocaron el suelo y en verdad su cuerpo se levantó en el aire. Voló. Ella sabía cómo se sentía eso, el alcanzar velocidad, elevarse cuando debería ser imposible. Un grito de júbilo salió de sus labios y notó como superaba la altura de su nave rápidamente, impulsándose más alto y a gran velocidad.

\- ¿Las malas noticias? Un puñado de humanos formamos parte de la Confederación Espacial y no estamos para bromas. –sentenció y soltó la cámara, apuntándola ligeramente hacia la ciudad- Ahora, Dhex.

El misil salió de la nave del piloto. Y bajo sus pies el Infierno se desató con una enorme explosión.

Bien, ese era un verdadero show.

Otra vez comenzó a caer, directamente hacia el enorme hongo de humo negro que estaba bajo sus pies. Ella activó el audio, mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar con fe ciega hacia su personal Dios.

\- …ni siquiera mides consecuencias ¿Qué tipo de acción es esa? –esa era voz de Jimmy, justo en sus oídos- Cindy, estás loca, juro que…

Ella tocó el suelo con sus talones. El calor desapareció, el aroma a humo fue sustituido por algo más clínico y simple. Unos brazos la rodearon con fuerza. Ni siquiera miró, conocía esos dedos firmes, ese abrazo egoísta y el aroma a herramientas limpias, a aceite de motor y pino.

\- …vas a matarme de un susto. –murmuró Jimmy contra su cuello y la separó de golpe, recordando, seguramente, que debía estar enojado con ella- ¿Estás loca?

\- Las botas funcionan.

\- Eso solo confirma que estás loca. Las botas te las di como un preventivo, por si debías luchar o escapar. No para que las usaras como parte de un show. –el chico la soltó e inmediatamente volvió a agarrarla por la cintura, con firmeza- Te odio.

\- Lo sé. –sonrió de lado.

\- En verdad eres insufrible y tienes cero conciencia de tus acciones cuando algo se te mete en la cabeza. –él relajó su agarre- Cuando comenzaste a cambiar los planes…

\- Jimmy… -buscó su mirada, sorprendida- Todo estaba calculado. Descuida…

\- Me recordaste a las veces que de niños creías que algo iba a salir mal y buscabas desesperadamente decirme lo que sentías. –frunció el ceño, mirándola, pero no a los ojos sino a cualquier parte de su cuerpo- En ese entonces no entendía qué diferencia habría, por qué te preocupabas por algo así. Todo estaba calculado. Eso pensaba yo en ese entonces. Todo lo tenía matemáticamente controlado, iba a lograr que todo saliese bien y por eso no tenías que pensar tan pesimistamente. –buscó sus ojos y una de sus manos la tomó del mentón, manteniéndola con firmeza ahí, cerca de él- Hoy entendí cómo te sentías en ese entonces. El estar tan cerca de la catástrofe o la victoria y pensar que no puedes hacer nada ante el " _Y qué tal si…"._ Lo único que podía pensar era " _Vortex es una imprudente, va a terminar matándose y matándome_ …"

Ella le dio un golpe en la frente, solo con su dedo índice.

\- Lindos últimos pensamientos, genio… -gruñó.

\- " _a sabiendo que la amo_." –terminó, aunque se frotó el lugar enrojecido- Porque lo sabes y eso me enojó. No necesito decirlo, tú sabes que te amo. Todo eso lo hiciste a sabiendas que podía salir algo mal y que la idea me destruiría. Pero luego me di cuenta. Lo sabes –frunció el ceño- pero nunca te lo he dicho. Y comprendí porque en el pasado buscabas decírmelo antes que algo malo pasara… Por fin entendí.

Meses después Cindy recordaría ese momento exactamente igual, grabado en su memoria para siempre. Después de escuchar que él la amaba, sus sentidos se embotaron. El resto del discurso lo recordaba como si fuese algo que escuchó a los lejos. Si, podía repetirlo a la perfección, pero la voz de Jimmy se volvió lejana. Aunque su mirada parecía cada vez más cerca y sus manos mucho más reales, Cindy se sintió en otra dimensión. Él la amaba, se lo murmuró contra los labios otra vez y la besó. Y aunque fue suave, cálido y firme, la sensación de hormigueo le hizo aferrarse al chico. En teoría ella debería decírselo, aclararle que lo amaba también. Pero Jimmy lo sabía, ella tendría que buscar la oportunidad de expresárselo, de darle igual de significado que el metódico, lógico y razonable genio había logrado.

Sin desearlo, Jimmy le había dado uno de los recuerdos más románticos que podría tener.

Ambos estaban solos en la nave. La idea le cruzó con fuerza. Libby seguía con su juego de dictadora, Sheen debía estar jugando con su enorme robot, Carl tardaría mucho con los refugiados y Dhex debía reunirse con Libby para darle un apoyo extra, un método de protección por si algo salía mal. Así que estaban solos.

\- No vuelvas a hacer eso. –ordenó el chico, separándose de su boca solo para besarla mucho más despacio por su mejilla, siguiendo su pómulo con los labios, estremeciéndola por el calor que irradiaba.

\- Tú y yo sabemos que si prometo eso estaría mintiendo. –susurró, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del aliento cálido contra su rostro y lanzó el rostro hacia atrás, le ofreció su cuello sin posibilidad de malentendidos y cuando él bajo sus labios por su garganta, se estremeció- Tengo complejo de heroína. –bromeó y la adrenalina que corría en sus venas la hizo afirmarse con fuerza a él, enterar sus dedos entre el cabello castaño, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta para otro invento. –Jimmy murmuró contra su cuello, repasó con sus dientes su piel y sus dedos bajaron el cierre del overol de combate, revelando su top verde hasta sobre el vientre- Un traje de heroína, algo a tu altura. –deslizó su lengua hacia abajo.

Cindy jadeó, se arqueó entre los brazos del chico, pudo sentirlo por completo contra su cuerpo, haciéndola palpitar con más energía que la adrenalina que corría bajo sus venas.

Las alarmas se dispararon y como dos niños se soltaron rápidamente, creando distancia entre ambos. Por un momento se miraron, agitados, el overol cayó de sus brazos, colgando solo por su cadera. Ella subió el cierre un poco y se amarró con torpeza las mangas a la cintura. El overol era cómodo, el diseño estaba hecho para que tuviese que usarlo como única prenda para movilizarse con agilidad. Ella usaba su ropa interior, obviamente, pero también su top. En especial porque el cierre se bajaba tan fácilmente como Jimmy lo había demostrado.

Ambos corrieron al Cuarto de Guerra. La idea de que algo había pasado con sus amigos le hizo olvidar que seguía con las botas puestas. Jimmy la tomó de la mano, con firmeza, ayudándola a estabilizarse. Ambos llegaron a la habitación, las cámaras de April ya estaban activas, grabándolos desde su arribo. Pero el chico no la soltó, avanzó con seguridad hacia la mesa, mirando al Consejo, pero April estaba a un costado, observándolos con diversión por la pantalla. Sus ojos muy atentos a sus manos, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

\- Felicidades Cindy Vortex, tal vez deberías dirigir películas. –bromeó- Realmente has llamado la atención de mucha gente. –sus ojos estaban en una pantalla portátil sobre su mano, algo de nostalgia se notaba en ellos, como si hubiese querido participar en la destrucción y no monitoreando todo.

\- La Confederación Espacial no puede proteger a la Tierra a todo momento. –explicó el consejero Estigo, sus fríos ojos los taladraron- Tu última amenaza, humana, parece un desafío para ser atacados o invadidos.

Jimmy presionó su mano, lo hizo de forma suave, como si pidiera su turno para hablar. Ella lo miró, el chico sonreía de lado. El Dios prestando atención al universo, rompiendo las reglas del juego, volviendo lo imposible algo completamente posible.

\- April, necesito que envíes este mensaje a toda la galaxia. –el chico frunció el ceño- No a la Tierra, no necesitamos preocuparlos. Pero, por el resto…

Ella asintió, las cámaras en el Cuarto de Guerra se posicionaron frente a ambos.

\- Nos halaga su preocupación, Consejo. –explicó Jimmy y le lanzó una mirada- Pero creo que mi compañera ha dejado en claro que un puñado de humanos pueden con esto. –su tono arrogante invadió cada una de sus palabras, él se irguió, hombro con hombro junto a ella, sus ojos azules se clavaron en las cámaras y sonó firme, seguro- La Tierra no forma parte de la Confederación Espacial, pero en un solo planeta somos más de seis mil millones de humanos. Todas esas personas viviendo en la incertidumbre, sabiendo ya que todos ustedes existen. No lo olviden, cuando fuimos niños tuvimos que jugar por el bien de nuestro planeta y ante los ojos de nuestra gente ¿Antes de eso? Nos intentaron invadir y más de una vez. –enmarcó una ceja- En todos estos siglos ¿La Tierra ha sido una amenaza? Mejor aún, cien años atrás ¿Alguien sabía de la existencia de la Tierra? ¿Acaso podían imaginar que existían los humanos? –él miró a Cindy y sonrió- No. Cien años después, eso cambió ¿La Tierra es una amenaza? ¿Hemos luchado contra imperios? ¿Derrocado a enemigos que la misma Confederación Espacial temía? La respuesta es si.

Cindy quiso reír.

Maldita sea, le encantaba cuando se ponía de engreído ególatra frente a la amenaza inminente.

\- La Tierra solo necesita cinco humanos. –respondió ella y levantó el mentón- Las apuestas cambiaron por cinco de nosotros. No necesitamos ayuda.

\- Exacto. Busquen en sus fuentes de datos ¿Un ejército luchó contra esos enemigos? ¿Cuántos miles de millones de humanos necesitamos para vencer imperios alienígenas? Busquen. –retó- La Tierra no _necesita_ protección. Solo cinco humanos. Estos años hemos tenido tantas amenazas, luchas y conquistas. Solo cuéntelas, fuera y dentro de la Tierra. Y el factor en común somos nosotros. Así que si quieren ver a la Tierra como un premio que tomar, un reto…

\- Solo recuerden qué les pasó a los anteriores. –Cindy apretó la mano del chico, ambos estaban subiendo las apuestas, intimidando a la mayoría, pero los más fuertes se quedarían, tomarían sus palabras como una declaración de guerra, así que sonrió- Solo háganlo interesante.

\- He visto a quienes se han proclamado como Dioses, demonios, dictadores, reyes y los hemos vencido a todos. Así que no lo olviden. –completó Jimmy- Yo vuelvo lo imposible _muy_ posible.

\- Recuerden quienes estamos en su camino. –Cindy le lanzó una mirada a April.

La alienígena lucía sin palabras, parpadeó un par de veces y logró asentir torpemente, las cámaras se desviaron. El Consejo los miró con sorpresa o por lo menos los dos que tenían cuerpos y expresiones faciales.

\- Hablaremos de esto en otro momento. –sentenció la consejera Niki.

La pantalla se apagó.

Ambos se dejaron caer al suelo, sus manos se sostuvieron, mirándose fijamente. Cindy soltó una carcajada poderosa y se apoyó contra la mesa sin poder creer lo que acaban de hacer. No, en realidad, si lo creía. Nefastos defectos unidos, definiéndolos y ahora trazando un antes y un después para la Tierra.

Siempre sería así ¿No?

Ahí estarían, salvando el mundo y condenándolo al mismo tiempo. Pero siempre ahí.

\- Lindo discurso, genio. –bromeó, respirando profundamente, sin poder creerlo.

Jimmy la miró con sorpresa en sus ojos y se apoyó contra la mesa.

\- No puede ser… -negó- ¿Quién nos puso al mando…?

\- Alguien demasiado estúpido. –aceptó ella, cerrando los ojos.

\- ¿Cindy…?

Ella hizo un sonido aprobatorio, sin moverse.

\- ¿Aceptarás…?

Su corazón dio un salto y abrió los ojos alarmada. Por un momento pensó que se había perdido algo ¿Una propuesta? ¿Alguna declaración? Ella lo miró, pero por la preventiva en que la analizaba, obviamente no hablaba de algo que él hubiese dicho.

\- ¿Qué cosa…?

\- Eso de unirte a la fuerza militar de la Confederación Espacial. –Jimmy estaba intentando que su voz sonara plana- Dhex parecía hablar en serio sobre promocionarte.

Cindy parpadeó ligeramente. Nunca creyó que Neutron estaría pensando sobre eso tan seriamente.

\- ¿Ser una Nixia? –enmarcó una ceja- ¿La primera humana que alcance el título? No solo eso, la primera, mucho antes de que siquiera la Tierra forme parte de la Confederación Espacial. Eso suena bastante grande.

El chico apretó sus puños, pero luchaba por lucir indiferente.

\- ¿Eso es un sí?

\- ¿Bromeas? –se apoyó contra la mesa y volvió a cerrar los ojos- No suena ni la mitad de divertido de lo que hacíamos cuando éramos niños. Algo me dice que teniéndote cerca podré alcanzar algo mejor que eso.

Él se relajó, Cindy podía notarlo, todo el ambiente pareció volverse ligero.

\- Indudablemente.

\- Presumido… -pero sonrió- Si mi madre se entera me castigará de por vida.

\- Si mis padres se enteran de esto me darán el discurso de toda la vida…

\- ¿" _No juegues con la Tierra en apuestas ridículas"_? –aventuró Cindy, enmarcando una ceja.

Jimmy se deslizó un poco más contra la mesa, su cuerpo pareció perder energía mientras se acomodaba y sus hombros se relajaron suavemente.

\- " _James Isaac Neutron ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no motives a tus enemigos a tomar represalias?_ " –hizo una buena imitación de su madre y luego la miró, con una sonrisa ladeada- La respuesta es seiscientos ochenta y dos veces.

Cindy soltó una carcajada sin poder evitarlo ¿En serio estaba enamorada de alguien virtualmente tan peligroso y al mismo tiempo la única esperanza de la humanidad? ¿En serio?

\- Además, –apuntó Jimmy- tú me motivaste esta vez. Vortex, eres una terrible influencia.

\- Oh, cállate Neutron. –rodó los ojos, intentando ocultar la sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Encantado.

La chica sintió como la jalaba en su dirección. Las botas no tenían buena tracción y cuando intentó crear algún tipo de freno, lo único que logró fue pasar de estar cerca del chico a estar sentada al otro lado, con sus piernas sobre el regazo masculino. Solo la suerte le salvó de no golpearse la cabeza con la parte superior de la mesa. Jimmy la observó con sorpresa y luego se rio, acercándose a ella.

\- Atrevido… -murmuró, aunque esa vez no se movió, dejó que los dedos del chico la tomaran del mentón y acortó la distancia con él.

\- Interesante. –Jimmy sonrió de lado, entrecerrando sus ojos- Si no mal recuerdo te gustaban los chicos así, atrevidos, astutos, bribones, pillos, algo trúhanes.

Ella sintió sus mejillas calentarse, podía recordar exactamente cuándo le había dicho eso (claro, sin tantos sinónimos). Ese día de San Valentín siendo niños, por culpa de esas feromonas… el día en que abrió su corazón a alguien que no estaba en control de sí mismo. Todo su orgullo se revelaba contra eso, porque no había tenido justificación para mostrarse débil a diferencia de él. Ninguna feromona la afectó… había sido solo la verdad de su alma.

Pero también recordó los siguientes días de San Valentín, las excusas ridículas del genio, los nervios, el arrebato final que lo consumía, saliéndose del plan. Ella había bromeado que a diferencia de sus experimentos, intentara mantenerse en lo simple si quería impresionarla. Aunque le gustaba verlo nervioso.

Así que deseaba bombardearlo para que no le recordara ese momento de debilidad y al mismo tiempo quería besarlo porque él a su manera se esforzaba. No mentía cuando decía que lo odiaba, que francamente quería golpearlo, pero lo amaba al mismo tiempo. La relación de amor/odio seguía creciendo, pero con los mismos parámetros.

¿Alguna vez cambiarían?

\- ¿Cindy…?

Él la miraba con duda, seguramente porque sus astutos comentarios se habían cortado y su mente la había sumido en sus propios recuerdos. Jimmy seguía cerca, ligeramente inclinado hacia ella, acariciando su mentón con el áspero tacto de su pulgar. Si, le sonreía, intentaba mantener su actitud en control, como un Dios que sabe el desenlace de las emociones de la mortal que escogió. Esa actitud que había adquirido para el inicio de su _no-relación_ desde que eran niños. Pero la mirada azulada mostraba sus dudas, debía estar cavilando, mirando probabilidades, intentando saber si había cometido un error para que ella no actuara como había esperado.

Si, estaba atrapada con ese sujeto, había aceptado el reto de estar al nivel de un genio con complejo de Dios. No había vuelta atrás, era como un contrato que había firmado. Cindy había aceptado ser atrapada en esa relación. El momento de huir, crear distancias y fingir que nada de eso había pasado ya se había perdido.

Ahora Jimmy lucía nervioso, podía sentir el agarre en su mentón mucho más débil, él estaba a punto de crear distancia entre ambos. Y lo supo, como una liberación. No importaba que fuese ella la que había demostrado sus sentimientos más veces, la que se delató primero. Tal vez muchas batallas las había perdido, pero de alguna manera la guerra la había ganado. Jimmy daba por hecho que lo sentía por ella era algo permanente, firme, que seguiría ahí hasta el final. Pero el amor era inestable, errático y todo eso él lo había englobado en Cindy. Ella era el factor que no podía controlar y solo alcanzaba a suponer qué pasaría, con probabilidades de fallar. La otra persona en esa _no-relación_ era el verdadero peligro para los sentimientos del genio.

Ella tenía el poder al final.

Cindy cerró su agarre en la bata del chico, levantó su rostro y lo miró con seriedad. El genio lucía sorprendido, totalmente fuera de su zona de confort.

Eso le gustaba.

Rápidamente acortó la distancia entre ambos, pudo sentirlo contener el aliento. Ella había demolido el lugar que la había aprisionado, lo había hecho volar en pedazos y Jimmy lo sabía, era consciente de lo destructiva y violenta que podía ser. Cindy había querido tomar venganza contra sus captores, ella había jugado frente a la política y el poder militar para cumplir su objetivo, se había movido con astucia y destreza, usando su encanto personal y su situación de antigua prisionera para ganarse al Consejo. Él podía actuar con seguridad, moverse a través de la lógica y creer que ciertas actitudes que habían funcionado en el pasado debían siempre funcionar.

Pero ella era su factor errático sin control, era todo lo que Jimmy no podía comprender.

\- Te amo. –susurró contra sus labios.

Directa, al punto, sintiéndolo temblar, dudar y en un mar de confusión. Solo se lo dije, con simpleza y sin necesidad de que el mundo se estuviese acabando o estuviesen en la _situación_ adecuada para el romance. Solo lo hizo. Y lo besó, relajando su agarre y rodeándolo con sus brazos lo atrajo hasta apoyarse contra su cuerpo. Ahí, bajo una mesa, completamente solos, en el Cuarto de Guerra. Cindy suspiró cuando sintió las manos del chico rodeando su cintura y relajándose bajo sus labios. Por alguna razón besar a Jimmy era similar a volar demasiado alto, sintiendo hormigueos en el cuerpo y electricidad dentro de ella hasta perder su punto de equilibrio. Cuando se separaron, en un beso tan corto, ambos sonrieron. Sin peleas, ni discusiones, sin electricidad en el ambiente. Solo los dos, lejos de todo.

\- Ya lo sabía. –picó Jimmy, sonriendo de lado, como si por eternos segundos no hubiese estado a punto de colapsar por la duda.

Cindy aplastó la palma de su mano contra el rostro del chico para alejarlo, rodando los ojos. Aunque una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

\- Oh, cállate.

\- Déjame pensar. –el chico la acomodó entre sus piernas, la jaló contra su cuerpo hasta tenerla sentada ahí, con la espalda contra su pecho, mirando ambos hacia la puerta- ¿Qué tal…? No. –él se apoyó contra su hombro, cerrando los ojos- Esto es agradable.

\- No te acostumbres. –susurró Cindy, relajándose al sentirlo abrazarla por la cintura- En cualquier momento los _niños_ llegarán y el caos volverá.

Las manos masculinas se cerraron con más fuerza en su cintura, casi de forma posesiva.

\- Por ahora estás atrapada aquí. Conmigo.

Ella sonrió, sabiendo que él no podía notarlo. Sus dedos sacaron la pequeña perla que colgaba de su cadena, la paseó entre sus dedos, mirándola tan delicada y resistente. Si, estaba atrapada, más allá de esos brazos que la rodeaban.

\- Cállate Neutron. –ordenó, mirándolo por sobre su hombro.

Jimmy sonrió y solo ocultó el rostro contra su cuello. Por unos minutos se quedaron así. Ambos habían cambiado el destino de la Tierra y solo se apoyaron entre los dos, disfrutaron el momento, sintiéndose fuerte entre ambos. El tiempo se deslizó entre ambos con calma agradable y silenciosa.

El aviso de un mensaje en la consola principal los hizo reaccionar, ambos se levantaron, sintiendo como si en cada movimiento sus almas volvieran a sus atuendos de trabajo, cómodos y fuertes.

\- ¿Sabes…? –aventuró Jimmy- No fue muy listo de tu parte dar un discurso mientras caías por el cielo. El viento arruina mucho el _dramatismo_ que le quisiste dar.

Ella abrió los ojos y lo observó con sorpresa.

\- Oh, _disculpa_. –rodó los ojos- Señor " _Yo vuelvo lo imposible muy posible_ " ¿Qué tipo de línea ridícula es esa? –se burló, llegando a la consola principal con los suficientes segundos extras como para apoyarse contra esta y cruzarse de brazos con una sonrisa prepotente.

\- Por favor, fue una buena frase. –él comenzó a manipular los botones, captando la señal- Además, es verdad, no puedo ocultar mis capacidades.

\- Ególatra.

\- Prepotente.

\- _¿Chicos…?_

\- Tal vez tú y tu presuntuosa cabeza necesitan un descanso, el espacio te está haciendo decir estupideces Nanotron. –soltó una carcajada- Rayos, debí pensar en eso cuando éramos niños.

\- Vortex…

\- _¿Podrían dejar de discutir por una vez?_ –la voz de Libby les hizo mirar hacia la pantalla- _Ni siquiera quiero imaginar qué hubiese pasado si no hubiese llamado ¡Ya habrían destruido a Tesgor y no tendríamos nave!_

La chica lucía agotada, aunque seguía luciendo imponente con su ropa de dominadora, a su lado Dhex sonreía de lado, divertido.

\- Tesgor es uno de mis mejores inventos, Vortex no podría destruirlo ni por accidente. –el chico se encogió de hombros.

\- El ego de Neutron es como un _dreinoren_ del cuadrante _zhulen_. –comentó casualmente Cindy, disfrutando el momento de desconcierto en el chico.

También gozando cuando Dhrex se rio, con un brillo de picardía en sus oscuros ojos.

\- Oh, pero solo cuando la gravedad cambia en la estación de _kealm_. –completó el piloto, con su áspera voz y siseo rítmico, casi hechizante al hablar en tono de confidencialidad.

\- Por supuesto. Tú entiendes. –jugó, sintiendo como el genio se tensaba a su lado.

Y volvieron al equilibrio natural entre ambos. Tal vez el verdadero nefasto defecto de ellos dos fuese dominar al otro, demostrarse quién era mejor ¿El Dios o la Titiritera? Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Cindy, con suerte nunca lo sabrían y así sus vidas seguirían siendo tan interesantes.

 **Nota de Autora:** Así que esta es mi práctica de ciencia ficción. Tal vez no aventura, pero si de un escenario más de ciencia ficción.

Volví a los gorlock más romanos y menos vikingos, ustedes saben, más organizados de lo que lucen a simple vista.

Oh, esto es una secuela " _Atrapada_ " y con suerte será la única historia tan cercanamente enlazada con otro One-Shot, prefiero que se sostengan solos. Así, si alguien quiere ir leyendo los fics podrá encontrar todos los pedazos de una historia grande.

¿Y cuál es su nefasto defecto? ¡Me encantaría leerlos!

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


End file.
